


Promise?

by noraneptune



Series: The Jeremike AU [9]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Getting Together, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: They were fucked. Completely and utterly fucked.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Series: The Jeremike AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859005
Kudos: 30





	Promise?

They were fucked. Completely and  _ utterly _ fucked. The music box had never failed before,  _ why _ did it suddenly break the one time they needed it? Everything happened in a flash, the warning sign, the sickly sweet fast-paced music twinkling in the background, the box being empty, the grabbing of Jeremy’s waist, the running desperately through the halls, the wide cleaning closet room door slamming and the fumbling of Mike’s keys to jam into the lock. That led them to where they were; Completely terrified of the real possibility they would both die in a pizzeria at the hands of a puppet doll. Jeremy was wheezing uncontrollably and tears were streaming down his face, hiccupping every once in a while. Mike’s state was more calm, for the sole reason that he wasn’t super afraid of death. What he was petrified of was losing Jeremy, and seeing him in this state made him want to gag and hold him forever right there. The music was overwhelming in their ears as it stalked the halls. They heard a bang somewhere in the restaurant and the boy’s state only got worse.

“ _ Fuck!  _ There-There was-was so much I-I,” More sobs wracked his body as Mike finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Jeremy in a tight embrace. It felt like the entire restaurant was shaking. The pounding in their ears grew louder as the thumps through the halls got closer and the music got louder. Jeremy pulled away, hands still shaking erratically on Mike’s shoulders and sobs still taking over his body, but still got words out somehow.

“I-I made a list-list of thi-things I wanted to do-do before I died and-” He cut himself off and rubbed his eyes furiously as he aggressively pulled away from Mike. Mike missed the warmth immediately and reached towards Jeremy to try and get him back in his arms.

_ If I die, I’m gonna die with the only person I’ve ever loved in my fucking arms _

“I’m-I’m just gonna spew shit-shit I’ve never tol-told anyone before,” His arms spastically gestured as he paced around the room.

“I hid my-my entire stash of shi-shit you gave me un-under my mattress! I-I come off as inn-innocent, but I’m  _ really _ fuck-fucki-fucking kinky! Like call me-me a slut kin-kinky! I think nai-nail polish is rad! I broke mom-mom’s vase when I was seven and never told her-her! I’ve never even  _ kissed _ someone I-I’ve loved, all of them had been surface level-”

Jeremy’s eyes scanned the room as a huge bang on the door and a loud screech sounded. Mike was still trying to take in everything he had said.

_ He kept all my shit? Why he- Wait did Jeremy Fitzgerald say he was  _ kinky _? We are about to die and these are my last thoughts? _

Through hiccups and shakes, Jeremy marched over to Mike, and with all the strength he could muster called out a demand.

“Kiss me,”

Mike’s brain couldn’t comprehend what his longtime crush had just asked him as the screeches from behind the door only became more deafening.

“What? You-You,” Mike sputtered, feeling his hands instinctively rest on Jeremy’s hips, probably lower than they should’ve been but they were facing  _ death _ , Mike wasn’t going to think with his dick.

“I’m not-not gonna die a  _ virgin _ , kiss me like you fucking  _ mean _ -”

Jeremy was cut off by Mike aggressively kissing him with everything inside of him. Every bit of love, lust, want, need, affection, adoration he could muster from inside him was put into that sloppy kiss in the dark storage closet on the brink of death. Mike lived on the edge, took risks, all that jazz, but  _ never _ with love. He was a closed door. But when his heart was thumping louder than the metal clanging against the door, he decided if he was going to die, it would while kissing his soulmate.

Jeremy was always hesitant about things; Never fully certain, he always entered with caution and reservedness. That was thrown out the window when he felt Mike’s lips on his. When Mike’s teeth bit down on Jeremy’s lower lip, he graciously let him enter his mouth and continued to kiss back hard. The hands on Jeremy’s hips lowered as Mike hastily moved the pair to the wall, hoisting Jeremy up by his thighs in one fell swoop. They continued to attack each other’s lips, deep in each other’s presence, the adrenaline flowing through their blood that they could and probably would die at any second. Mike pulled away and basically ripped the top two buttons of Jeremy’s security uniform and heard a small tear. He latched himself onto Jeremy’s neck, not caring where he was biting. He sucked hard on the brunette’s neck as he went limp in Mike’s arms. Jeremy let out a full moan and  _ god _ did it do things to Mike. This was not his ideal scenario of making out with the boy he’d been pining over for years, but they were about to  _ die _ for fucks sake, what was Marionette gonna do? Light candles for them and wait for them to have an emotional sex scene before killing them?

“Mmph! Mi-Mike,”

The cries only caused him to bite and suck harder, finding new spots that elicited different reactions. After a few attempts, he ground his teeth into the area where his collarbone and neck met, and a loud  _ whine _ escaped Jeremy’s throat, as his arms shook around Mike’s neck. Mike shuddered and continued to abuse the area with his mouth. The sounds outside the door quieted ever so gently, and the taller man faltered in his actions. The constant stream of thoughts that were just  _ Jeremy Jeremy Jeremy _ now were screaming at him asking him what the  _ hell _ he was doing. Mike’s grip loosened pulling away from the crook of the brunette’s neck, refusing to make eye contact.

“Wait,”

_ He’s only doing this because he’s about to die. If this were Chris, or Fritz, or anyone else he’d do the same thing. This is just a death thing, this is just a death thing, this is just a death thing, this- _

“I-I can’t-” Mike started, swallowing the lump in this throat, his words getting drowned out by the loud sounds still echoing off the walls outside of the closet.

“Can’t  _ what _ ?” Jeremy mustered out, the tears streaming down his face continuing to flow. Mike paused, trying to keep his own eyes from failing him, as he choked out his next sentence. Their eyes met.

“You have to tell me this isn’t a death thing,”

Jeremy’s eyes darted to the features on Mike’s face, every freckle, and eyelash, and baby hair. The hands on Mike’s neck stayed frozen in place. Jeremy was searching for any sign of what Mike was thinking, only to be met with eyes he’d known so well, for the first time, clouded with tears and doubt.

“Just-” Mike started again, trying to swallow back the tears overtaking him.

“Just say the word, and-and I’m yours,”

Jeremy’s eyes resumed contact with Mike’s, watching the first tears slip by his blue eyes. The brunette gingerly slid his hands up to rest on Mike’s cheeks, as he thumbed away one of the tears that had slipped down onto them. Jeremy breathed in shaky breaths, not trusting his voice.

__ “I love you,” 

Neither of the pair could get through the words without choking out loud sobs, the pair’s bodies wracking. This time, Jeremy pulled him forward for the kiss, the pair feeling their tears intertwine against each other. 

They were desperate, in every sense of the word, grabbing onto every part of each other, trying to make up for lost time before their end. Mike moved to resume marking the younger’s neck, eliciting more desperate and needy whines.

“I-I’m so-  _ Fuck! Mm _ -Fucking in-in love with you-you,” Jeremy cried out, the words overtaking Mike, even drowning out the screeches only becoming louder, and louder and heavier outside the door. Mike pulled away from Jeremy’s neck and took in the sight. Jeremy held up by his thighs against a wall, legs spread so Mike could stand in between them, hair tousled, face and shoulders flushed completely, the first buttons of his uniform undone exposing his marked neck, and eyes filled with lust and determination. Mike shook his head and glanced away, in the moment realizing what he’d lost out on most.

“Fuck!” He yelled angrily making eye contact with green eyes, tears on the verge of his blue ones. Jeremy’s expression faltered, becoming slightly self conscious, not knowing what was wrong, or if he had caused it.

“ _ What now _ ?”

“I-I just,” An extra large bang shook the wall as Mike realized he had to make whatever he was going to say quick. He pressed himself even closer against Jeremy, making the air between them warmer with their breath and feeling the shorter boy’s arousal against his own.

“I have been so  _ desperately _ in love with you for  _ so _ long, and-and I just should've  _ done _ something about it while I had the damn time. I-I never got to experience seeing you like this, or in my arms sleeping in my-  _ our _ apartment, or on cute dates and it’s not fucking  _ fair! _ ”

Jeremy’s own tear clouded eyes attempted to speak over the noise drowning out the entire room and the shaky walls around them.

“Mi-Mike, what I would’ve  _ given _ to feel you hold me,”

As Jeremy started, Mike began kissing his neck and face again, rolling his hips down to create some sort of friction in their situation.

“To-To kiss me, I’ve  _ dreamed _ abo-about it for so fu-fucking long now, and it’s-it’s better than anything I cou-could’ve imagined. I fantasized about da-dates with you, life-life-  _ Fuck!- _ with you, and  _ this _ ,”

He took a breath to pull Mike in for a deep kiss, before continuing, hips still grinding against each other and eyes remaining connected.

“Wha-What’s it like to be-be fucked by yo-you?”

Mike downright growled at that and kissed the boy again.

“I want yo-you to  _ own _ me, comp-completely  _ wreck _ me, make everyone know who-who I-  _ Mmph!  _ -belong to,”

Overcome with the lust he felt at his core (and in his pants), but also the realization that the most  _ perfect person in the world was begging for a relationship with him _ (also to have sex with him, but that was a different story).

“I’d give you _ all _ of that Doll-  _ shit _ -at the drop of a hat. Not just that but,  _ everything _ , the dates, the kissing, the life, the-the fucking I don't  _ care _ as long I get to call-  _ Jere, _ -you mine,”

“Promise?”

Mike dug his fingernails into the underside of Jeremy’s thighs which elicited a small cry from him.

“Promise what, Doll?”

“That you’ll give me-me all of tha-that?”

Mike felt tears spill over from his eyes as he took a last look at Jeremy’s  _ beautiful _ face and took in those deep emerald eyes he so desperately clung onto for two long years.

“Promise,” 

Shaking, Jeremy pulled Mike from his neck into a soft, tender, full of  _ love _ kiss.

The vague sound of a door slamming against the wall and deafening screams were heard as the world went black, the two still entwined.

  
  


_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Jeremy’s eyes slowly opened, the white room blinding him and causing him to blink more and more. His heart monitor steadily beeping in the silent room.

_ Was this heaven? _

“Jeremy!” A voice who couldn’t really match to a face called out, as he slowly came too. Glancing around through squinted eyes he could make out the ginger hair and pudgy frame of Fritz sitting in a chair next to him.

_ Definitely not heaven, _

“You’ve been out for so long, we were starting to get worried,”

Jeremy had no clue what he was even talking about. All he remembered was getting to nightshift with-

_ The music box, the storage closet, the kiss, the- _

Jeremy’s breathing hitched he felt like his entire world was spinning. Everything from the day before came flooding back to him and crashed down. His face turned red as he remember everything he had said, done, felt, and everything Mike-

_ Where is Mike? What happened? Is he okay? _

“Mi-Mike, I-”

“Mike has been awake for most of today.  _ He’s _ been worried about  _ you _ ,”

The brunette slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He  _ had _ to see Mike, he  _ had  _ to find him he-

“Jere? Hello?”

“Hm, what?” He sputtered in response, trying to make the world stop being so damn  _ foggy _ .

“I said, you’re allowed to leave once you woke up. Neither of you had lasting damage, just some bruises and Mike’s wrist is pretty badly sprained. They think one of em’ tried to take a bite out of your neck because of all the bruising there, hope it doesn’t hurt,”

Jeremy’s face burned as the memory of everything that happened the previous night came flooding back to him once again. 

_ He doesn’t need to know about that yet, _

Fritz stood up and was halfway out the room before turning around and giving a few small words before leaving.

“I’m going to get your doctor, she’ll sign you out,”

The signing papers was a blur, and so were the concerned looks of his mom and his other friends. Everything didn’t matter to him, the  _ only _ thing that he could conceptualize or think about was the mantra of Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike. Jeremy shakily signed his last paper and paid his copay at the front desk of the office as Fritz drummed his fingers next to him. After the brunette waved goodbye to the receptionist and Fritz finally gave Jeremy a goodbye hug to go off and search for Chris. Jeremy pushed the double glass doors open and felt the bitter cold bite his frame. His mom dropped off his favorite hoodie and a pair of old jeans from the back of his closet, but in the whirlpool of events in the later afternoon that bled into evening he wasn’t really paying attention to what he had put on, which led him to being in his security button down rather than something warmer. At the end of the long entryway, a figure in front of a dark grey car stood. The figure in a bulky sweatshirt and black jeans turned around, hands in his pockets and a cold face. He could make out a white ace bandage encasing his hand and forearm. Jeremy felt weak in the knees as he walked slowly towards the dark entryway, only lit by tall black lights. 

“Hey,” Mike said, a soft smile replacing his dark demeanor. Jeremy looked up and felt a wave of something he couldn’t really describe wash over him.

“Hey,” He sighed back, exasperated. Mike glanced up and down Jeremy, fixating on something near his shoulder.

“Sorry about the uh, rip,” Mike said, gesturing to the tear in his button down on the collar. Jeremy’s face burned as he looked at his feet to respond.

“Oh, uh, it-it’s fine,”

Beat.

“What-What happened to yo-your arm,”

Mike winced before responding, the memory seemingly painful for him.

“Marionette wasn’t the only one outside, uhm, Mangle tried to, bite you while you were unconscious and I may or may not have wrestled her off of you,”

Jeremy let out a small laugh, before his light expression dropped, imagining Mike having to see himself unconscious and unmoving after everything.

“Why did we-”

“-survive? They knocked us out before six, but didn’t get to killing us. We were  _ damn _ lucky,”

Another pause was held in the thick air between them.

Mike took a step towards the shorter boy, looking quizzical before embracing him. Jeremy gladly accepted the warmth and buried his face in the taller’s neck. They were there for seconds, minutes? It didn’t matter. They were just being. Neither knew where to start. Where could they? But it was Mike who took the leap of faith.

“Have I ever broken a promise?”

Jeremy laughed slightly, not daring to pull away from the hug. Mike  _ never _ broke promises, even small ones. Jeremy told Mike when he hid his report card from his mom because he got a C in a class, and he told Mike about his sexuality before Chris or Fritz. Both times he made Mike promise not to tell, and he never did. 

“No, of course no-not,”

There was another pause before Mike spoke again.

“So am I allowed to uphold the one I made yesterday?”

Jeremy felt the words engraved in his mind, and felt his blush deepen as he remembered what he said before the promise. Their words never raised louder than a whisper.

“Which part of it?” Jeremy asked, laughing to himself half out of embarrassment, and half to make light of the messes they were.

“All of it, Doll,”

Mike pulled away, hands still on Jeremy’s waist as he tentatively spoke.

“I don’t know if the ‘I’m so fucking in love with you’ was you or the death talking, but-”

“ _ No! _ I me-meant every part of-of what I said, I di-did,” Jeremy sputtered out, trying to find the right words. Mike mused, smirking at the implications of what he said, leaning closer to Jeremy.

“Everything?” 

“Fuck off,”

Jeremy flipped him off briefly, before they both laughed before resuming eye contact and the situation at hand.

“Can I give you everything you said you wanted?”

Jeremy paused, letting tears finally spill over, and moving his hands to Mike’s face.

“ _ Yes _ . God yes,”

Mike smiled back, fresh tears of his own pricking his eyes. One of his hands cupped Jeremy’s soft face and the other stayed gently at his waist.

“I’m so in love with you Jeremy,” 

The brunette gasped, letting the tears completely fall over at this point.

“I love you too Mike. I love-love you more th-than anything ever bef-before,”

Mike’s own tears spilled over as he gently kissed Jeremy, so soft and tender to insure he was still there. The pair finally felt whole again. Two broken people in a broken world, but one thing was clear; They loved each other more than anything else. The thing they had longed for, missed, their entire life was now right in front of them. And it wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

**\---**

“And then he-he was like ‘I think one of them got your ne-neck, hope they don’t hurt-hurt’, like he  _ had _ to have know-known they were hickeys?”

“Babe, you know how Fritz doesn’t think, like, ever? This was one of those times,”

Jeremy tilted his neck further and moved his shirt to better see the marks in the mirror.

“ _ How _ could these be an-animatronic marks?  _ How? _ ”

Mike rolled his eyes at the notion and snaked his arms around the shorter boy’s waist resting his chin on Jeremy’s opposite shoulder and admiring his handiwork. He lightly pinched the boy’s right hip before kissing his cheek.

“Call me Foxy then,”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my favorites. I love this part of my AU :)  
> Any and all comments are welcomed & encouraged!  
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Fia <3  
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]
> 
> 10/3 Update: I wanted to work in a few smaller details in this to make future parts of the series make more sense/be more in-depth. Nothing too crazy, but definitely worth the re-read! :)


End file.
